


Connect the Dots

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, the tiniest piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Ren had threatened before and Hux had threatened in kind.  Ren had finally committed this most horrid of acts, and now he must pay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The great WIP cleanout of 2016 continues.

Something tickled. 

“Dammit, Ren, let me sleep” he muttered. 

He had a few moments peace and then he felt it again, feather light across his cheekbones. 

“This is the first day I’ve had off in months, and you will let me enjoy it in peace, or I swear you will regret it.”

Miracle of miracles he managed to drift off again, but the touches began to intrude again, right when he was in the middle of a pleasant dream of sitting on a throne waving down at the cheering masses. He swatted at the annoyance, expecting to grab a finger and instead catching a stylus. 

“No.”

Silence.

“Ren, tell me you didn’t!” 

“Didn’t what?”

How could such a scoundrel manage to look so innocent? 

“Stop batting your eyelashes at me, you nerf.”

Throwing back the covers with stylus in hand he stormed in to the refresher, swearing at what he saw in the mirror. 

"REN!" 

“I told you there were constellations across your cheekbones, Hux! No, Hux, don't murder me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr!](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
